Little Gifts of Hope
by AEGURLKaitlin
Summary: Buffy has been sick lately, and fears Angel may be to blame. Can her friends, sister, and Angel help her overcome anything?UPDATED Chapter 8 The Prophecy
1. Sick

April 21st, 2003  
  
Dawn Summers groaned as she was awaken by the sound of her older sister Buffy gagging in the bathroom right next to her room. As quickly as she could she got herself out of bed and put on her slippers. Dawn rushed into the bathroom without knocking on the door to find Buffy leaning over the toilet throwing up. Normally, Dawn's first response would have been " Ewww, gross" but she could tell her sister was in pain and knelt down besides her, pulling her hair back with a rubber band. Buffy reached out with her free hand and grabbed Dawn's hand squeezing it tightly. Buffy may have been a strong fighter, but when it came to being sick, she could be a bit of a baby. Dawn gently rubbed her sisters back until she was finally finished throwing up. Buffy gave Dawn a weak but grateful smile and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"You okay?" Dawn asked worried.  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"Want me to wake Willow up?"  
  
"No, I don't want to bother her." Buffy said frowning. Dawn could tell Buffy wanted her friend by her side also. Despite Buffy's wishes, the redhead appeared in the door to the bathroom a moment later with a cool cloth in hand. She had heard the commotion coming from the bathroom and gotten up. Willow walked in and placed the cool cloth on Buffy's head.  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
'No problem Buffy, you okay to go back to bed or are ya still all barfy?"  
  
"Bed." Buffy whispered closing her eyes.  
  
" I'll go get Xander." Dawn offered.  
  
" No Dawn, I can walk" Buffy said, grabbing her sister's hand and trying to stand. The attempt was unsuccessful and Buffy slumped back against Willow.  
  
" Dizzy." She said as Willow helped her sit back down. Dawn dashed downstairs and knocked loudly on the door to Xander's room.  
  
" Xander, get up! Buffy tossed her cookies and we need you to carry her back to bed." Dawn giggled as she heard Xander stumble around the room.  
  
" What, hmmm?? Cookies?? Cookies good, what kind of cookies Dawn??"  
  
" Xander Buffy's SICK again, come on, get up."  
  
" OHHHHHH that kind of cookies, the uggie kind, okay Dawn, I'm coming." A few minutes later Xander emerged from the bedroom, his hair a mess. When Xander and Dawn arrived back upstairs they heard Buffy gagging again. Willow was sitting next to her in the bathroom rubbing her back.  
  
" It'll be okay Buff, we'll get to the bottom of this." she said gently. Buffy sighed and slumped back up against the wall.  
  
" I think my tummy's all empty now." She said looking up at Xander, her big eyes filled with tears. Xander bent down and scooped the body of his tiny friend up, carrying her like a baby back to her bed. Normally Buffy would have totally protested this much attention from anyone, but she'd been throwing up for over two weeks now, and this was the gang's nightly routine. Before Xander could even return Buffy to her bed she was out like a light. He gently covered her up before kissing her on the forehead and returning to bed. Willow followed Dawn back to her room to get her settled into bed.  
  
" You know Will, I'm sixteen, I can get to bed by myself."  
  
" I know Dawnie," Willow said smiling, " but you've been acting more like a grown up then you should ever have to, so I'm tucking you in." Dawn smiled, appreciating the kind gesture from her sister's best friend. Willow had always treated her like a little sister.  
  
"You know Will," Dawn whispered quietly, " I think Buffy's late." Willow looked shocked at what Dawn was proposing could Buffy really be pregnant?  
  
" How do you know that Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn tipped her head to the side and thought for a moment. " Cause we always get ours at the same time, and I just had mine. Plus, Buffy always craves cookie dough, and look in the fridge, there's a whole package left untouched! And she's always the super bitch of the world, but she hasn't yelled at me since last month!" Willow looked in deep thought for a moment and sighed, it could be true.  
  
" I'll talk to her about it tomorrow okay Dawn? Get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow." She said walking out of the room quietly as she turned out the lights.  
  
  
  
Buffy stumbled down the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she entered the kitchen she saw Dawn and Xander sitting at the table and Willow standing at the stove.  
  
" I made breakfast, want some?" Seeing the look on Buffy's face made Willow realize what she'd just said and she quickly pushed the food to the side, but it was too late, Buffy covered her mouth and dashed upstairs to the nearest bathroom. Willow ran after her. Willow sat next to her friend while she threw up, trying to comfort her in every way she could. When Buffy was finally finished, she leaned back against Willow, too tired to move.  
  
" Will, I don't understand why this is happening. I'm the slayer, I don't GET sick. I just don't, I mean, for the past few weeks all I've done is throw up." Buffy said a tear rolling down her cheek. She was getting frustrated, and to be honest, scared, she had no strength, and for a slayer, that could equal death.  
  
"I don't know Buff, but I promise we'll figure this out. Let's get you back in bed and I'll get Xander to take Dawn to school."  
  
" I gotta go to work." Buffy said referring to her job as the school counselor.  
  
" Nope, I think not, you can't go to work like this, you're staying here and I'm gonna take care of you okay?" Willow said, helping her friend stand. After helping Buffy back to bed Willow went downstairs.  
  
" Buff's sick again Xander, can you take Dawnie to school and pick her up?"  
  
" Sure thing, tell the Buffster we hope she feels better, call me if you need anything." Xander said before handing Dawn her schoolbooks and rushing her out the door. Before Willow returned upstairs she poured Buffy a glass of orange juice.  
  
" Here, drink up, you gotta get strong." Willow said sitting down next to her friend on the bed.  
  
" Thanks Will, you're the best friend a girl could have" Buffy said gratefully taking the orange juice and drinking it, trying to soothe her raw throat. "Um, Will....." Buffy cleared her throat, " I'm late."  
  
Willow frowned, taking Buffy's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, she could tell her friend was scared half to death.  
  
" Yeah, Dawn told me last night she figured you might be. How late?"  
  
" Almost two weeks, and I KNOW my body, it's like clockwork, never late and never early."  
  
" But you haven't been..."  
  
" With Angel, last month, we were um...." Buffy blushed.  
  
" But Angel, he can't.. I mean."  
  
" We did, and.. he didn't turn, and... we didn't..."  
  
" Use protection?"  
  
" Nope, he's a vampire... I mean, I know it was stupid but.."  
  
" You think you're pregnant?" Buffy nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
" I... Feel different.. and I don't think I can do it." Buffy blurted out.  
  
" Take care of a baby?" Buffy nodded  
  
"Mom's gone... Giles is gone, Angel's in LA and....he can't be a daddy, and I've got Dawn to think about, and slaying and..."  
  
" Buffy, we're here for you, me, Xander, Dawn, Giles I'm sure. and even Anya."  
  
" I know I just...." Buffy didn't finish her sentence; she leaned her head against Willow's shoulder and cried.  
  
" It's okay Buff, we'll deal with this, I'll go get a home pregnancy test for you and we'll go from there okay?"  
  
" Okay." Buffy said sniffling. 


	2. Blue?

Later that Day after a trip to the drugstore  
  
Buffy tapped her foot nervously against the floor. Willow paced back and fourth outside the bathroom door. A timer went off and both girls jumped.  
  
"It's ready." Buffy said her voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Can you look, or do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
"You look, I just can't." Willow disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later holding the pregnancy test.  
  
"It's blue..."  
  
"Is blue good or is blue bad?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at blue Buff.... you're pregnant." Buffy's eyes grew wide and all the color drained out of her face, for a moment Willow feared her friend would pass out.  
  
"I am??" Willow nodded  
  
"Are you sure??"  
  
"Pretty sure Buff, I'm sorry."  
  
"A baby??"  
  
"Yeah, a baby."  
  
Buffy sat staring off into space trying to take it all in. "I... I can do this right... I mean, I'm a slayer, the chosen one, I kick the asses of guys twice my size every night... I can be pregnant and take care of a baby no problem..right??" Willow could tell this was just a show and nodded, seeing the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes.  
  
" It's okay Buff, we'll get through this, and we're all here for you... I can call Giles and Angel if you like."  
  
" Giles maybe, Angel, big no no."  
  
" But Buff, it's his child, he'll want to know"  
  
" And he will, just not yet... not now, maybe after we talk to a doctor, or after the birth, or after it graduates college."  
  
"Buff, it's gonna be okay, I promise."  
  
"I know Will, I know." Just then Dawn barged into Buffy's bedroom.  
  
"How ya doin Buffy?" She said kissing her sister on the forehead. "You find out if you got a little embryo in there?"  
  
Buffy nodded, " I do.. baby, placenta and all."  
  
Dawn did her best to hide her excitement but she just couldn't. She bent over and held her mouth close to Buffy's flat stomach.  
  
"Hey little baby in there, it's your Aunt Dawn, we're going to love you SO much." Dawn giggled. "AUNT DAWN!! I'm going to be an Aunt Dawn."  
  
Both Buffy and Willow smiled; it was hard not to catch Dawn's infectious enthusiasm about the baby.  
  
"We ARE going to be just fine aren't we?" Buffy asked taking her hand and running it lightly over her stomach. A smile came to her face, the idea of a baby was really growing on her.  
  
"Of course we will! You got me, and Willow, Xander, Giles, and maybe even Anya!" Dawn said taking her sister's hand and smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy about this right now Dawn, I'm going to remind you of this very moment when I need you to hold my hair back while I puke, or go to the store and mix yucky foods together for me when I have cravings, or help me with the nursery, or rub my back, or hold my hand while I'm in labor, or cut the cord after the baby's born or..."  
  
"Shouldn't Angel be doing all of this stuff??" Dawn said cutting her sister off. Willow shot Dawn a warning glance from across the room, scared that this would crush Buffy's suddenly upbeat mood.  
  
"Angel's not in the picture so much right now Dawn." Buffy said playing with her sister's hair a little.  
  
"So, I'm going to need you to be real strong for me okay? I can't do this without you.  
  
Dawn nodded and hugged her sister; it was nice to finally feel important. 


	3. My Angel

May 25, 2003  
  
"UGH." Buffy groaned as she leaned back against Dawn for support. Dawn sat holding Buffy's hand and rubbing her back, as she had almost every day since Buffy discovered she was pregnant. It was close to the end of May and had been almost a month since Buffy found out she was pregnant. When Buffy went to the doctor, she was told she was a month pregnant, just as she suspected, and that everything checked out just fine. The doctor told her the baby was due near the end of December. Buffy hoped and prayed her morning sickness would go away soon so she could start to enjoy her pregnancy. Buffy leaned forward from where she had been leaning against Dawn and began to throw up again. Dawn held her hand, rubbed her back, and did her best to comfort her sister with her words.  
  
"Shhhh Buffy, it'll be okay, you're going to be done with all this morning sickness soon and then you're going to be feeling like your old self again." She said as she rubbed her sisters back in a circular motion. The bouts of morning sickness often reduced Buffy to tears and Dawn hated to see her strong sister cry. Once Buffy had stopped gagging, Dawn ran a cool cloth over her sister's face. Buffy did her best to smile, she had to admit Dawn had really stepped in and did everything she could to help her.  
  
"Where's Will?" She asked weakly, her voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"She went to go get some Sprite, she'll be back soon, Xander's at work."  
  
Buffy smiled and linked her finger's through her sister's "Just you and me then huh?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "And the little one you got in there." she said rubbing Buffy's still flat stomach affectionately, it was obvious Dawn already had a strong love for her niece or nephew.  
  
"This little one doesn't want mommy to get any food at all."  
  
Dawn smiled a little " Maybe she just doesn't like what you're eating."  
  
"She??"  
  
Dawn smiled again, "Just a feeling, I mean, this IS your child, we've come from a long line of real strong women."  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled " We sure have ."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister " You feeling a little better? Wanna go back to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, for a minute there I thought I was gonna turn inside out, but I'm okay now, thanks for sitting with me Dawn. I know how much you hate barf."  
  
Dawn smiled and supported her sister as she stood. "No problem, I'm used to it by now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow quietly walked inside the house to find Dawn sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
  
  
"Is she sleeping?" Willow whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How is she??"  
  
"She was pretty sick this morning, she's been okay for the past few hours."  
  
"Would it be a bad time to bring in this?" Willow asked reaching outside the door and grabbing the hand of a man. Dawn nearly screeched before Willow threw her hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh Dawn, Shhhhhhh don't..."  
  
"But.. But..." Dawn stammered. "That's Angel... and.. It's light outside... And he's not on fire.."  
  
"I know Dawn, I know."  
  
"Dawn, I'm not a vampire anymore, I'm human, beating heart, warm skin, Willow told me what happened, came to get me." Angel took Dawn's hand and placed it on his chest. Sure enough she could feel his heart beating.  
  
Dawn smiled but then groaned, "Buffy is so gonna kill you Will."  
  
"No she won't, her whole, I don't need Angel thing is just an act, she wants to be strong, but you've seen her. She gets weak in the knees at the mention of his name. All she's wanted for the past month is to wake up and see Angel next to her. " The knowledge that Buffy thought of him this way made Angel blush.  
  
Dawn sighed and gave in, "She's sleeping in her room, go on up, but I swear if you upset her and she starts to throw up again you're on vomit patrol!"  
  
Angel hugged Dawn, " Thank you... you know, I've missed you."  
  
Dawn smiled, she had to admit she'd always had a soft spot for the tall dark and handsome vampire her sister had fallen for. Besides, she found their tragic love story quite romantic.  
  
Angel paused a moment before walking into Buffy's bedroom. The lights were dim and she lay still on the bed. Angel slowly approached the bed and sat down next to where Buffy rested. She began to stir.  
  
" Hmmm... what?? Who is it? Dawn?"  
  
" Shhhhh, Buffy, it's me gorgeous."  
  
Buffy startled for a minute, but her eyes remained closed, " Mr. Xander Harris, you never call me gor...." She paused for a moment as the sound of the male's voice struck up a familiar warm feeling all throughout her body.  
  
"Angel?" She asked, a small smile coming to her face as she slowly opened her eyes, fearing if she opened them too quickly he would only be a dream.  
  
"I'm right here Buffy." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm here to take care of you."  
  
Buffy sat up slowly and leaned her head against Angel's chest, she smelled him, felt him, and knew that he was real. Not some nasty trick her mind was playing on her.  
  
" You're going to have lots of explaining to do later on mister. You're lucky I'm out of it right now."  
  
Angel chuckled and stroked Buffy's hair. Willow had mentioned that Buffy was sometimes only slightly lucid after her long bouts of morning sickness. A wave of nausea came over Buffy and she slowly pulled away from Angel.  
  
"What? You okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded, " Just a little nauseous."  
  
"You need me to carry you to the bathroom?" Buffy shook her head, begging her body to hold off on being sick for a little while. She did not want to ruin the moment. Instead, she laid back and pulled up her tank top to reveal her stomach.  
  
" Maybe the baby just missed its daddy."  
  
"May I?" Angel asked holding out his hand to touch her stomach.  
  
"Oh, please do." Buffy said smiling. Angel reached his warm hand out and placed it on her stomach making a slow circular motion with his large hands.  
  
Buffy smiled and her whole body seemed to relax, her nausea vanished. "The baby likes that and so does mommy." Buffy and Angel stayed like this for a few silent moments before Buffy spoke again.  
  
" Your hand.. It's so warm." She said suddenly realizing that Angel's touch had never felt so warm against her skin before.  
  
"I'm human Buffy..."  
  
Angel sat tense, waiting for Buffy's shocked reaction, but she just sat there for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaah, I figured."  
  
" You knew?"  
  
"I didn't KNOW know, but I had a feeling, when we um... made love... well, I knew you wouldn't risk your soul for a moment of happiness, and then, when I found out I was pregnant, I put two and two together."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Are you mad at me for not telling you."  
  
"No, of course not sweetie, I know you were just scared."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Not so scared anymore."  
  
Angel pressed his ear up against Buffy's stomach and listened.  
  
"So.. We're going to have a baby together huh?"  
  
Angel paused for a moment and looked at her. "Babies."  
  
"Excuse me??" Buffy said staring shocked at Angel.  
  
" We're going to have two babies."  
  
"Babies as in more than one fighting to come outta me at the same time??"  
  
"Babies as in I can hear three very strong heartbeats when I listen, one of them is yours but two belong to our babies."  
  
Buffy stared at Angel shocked, "Are you sure? The doctor didn't say anything about it."  
  
"Honey, I'm sure, I hear three strong heartbeats inside of you." He pressed his lips up against her stomach and kissed it.  
  
" Our babies." Buffy whispered. "Wait a second Angel, didn't you lose your super vampire sense of hearing when you became a human?"  
  
"I still got it." Buffy sat silently for a moment thinking, but then a smile came to her face.  
  
"Are you okay with this Buff?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I think I am... yeah, I am, I mean I don't know how okay I would have been with it before, but you're here now, I've got you, and the rest of the gang too!"  
  
"Are you okay with the entire pregnancy thing? I know it's put a hold on your life."  
  
"Besides the whole throwing up all the time thing, I'm thrilled. I mean my boobs are bigger, and Xander says I glow. What more could a girl want? Not to mention the fact that I'm getting to be a normal woman Angel. Nothing about my life up until now has been normal. It's been all slaying and death. And now.. I'm getting to go through this entirely normal non-demonic process and it's amazing, I've got two little lives growing inside of me right now. I'm getting to be a WOMAN! I can finally be here for Dawn. I can finally sit down with my sister and watch a movie. I'm here when she gets home from school, I can help her with her homework. She's thriving and she's happy, Will says her grades have gone up. It's been great, Will, Xander, Anya, and even Spike have helped out tons. Xander, Spike, and Anya patrol for me, and Will does too when she's not busy. I don't miss slaying at all.. I'm not putting these two precious lives in danger for slaying.. I'm just not. For the first time in a really long time I'm..."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Happier than I have been in years. And now you're here and things are just..."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Perfect!" Buffy repeated as she placed her hand over Angel's. 


	4. Paging Doctor Angel

June 1st, 2003  
  
"Angel.." Angel awoke to the sound of Buffy groaning. Quickly he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Buffy was leaning over the toilet throwing up, her hair in her face.  
  
" Get my hair out of my.." She pleaded before beginning to gag again. Angel attempted to find a hair band and pull Buffy's hair back, but it was too late, her hair was full of the contents of her stomach. Angel was panicked and he didn't know what to do. After all, he'd only been through a week of Buffy's pregnancy, and to be totally honest he was clueless. He sat down on the floor next to the body of his tiny girlfriend and silently pleaded for some help. Dawn walked by the bathroom and paused.  
  
"Morning sickness is a bitch huh Angel??" She said looking at him sympathetically.  
  
Angel nodded and gave Dawn a look that begged for some guidance.  
  
"I'll see you all later, I'm going to the mall." Dawn seemed slightly oblivious to her sister, still gagging, after all, what did Buffy need from her, she had old lover boy. Dawn knew it was unfair to be jealous, but she loved the feeling of being needed by Buffy.  
  
"Don't leave me Dawn.." Dawn heard her sister plea and turned back around walking straight into the bathroom.  
  
"Scoot over Angel." Dawn said taking up her usually position by her sister. Quickly she pulled Buffy's hair back and started to try and sooth her.  
  
"Rub her back Angel." Angel placed his hand on Buffy's back but her muscles tightened.  
  
"No, let Dawn do it, she does it in little circles, she does it right." Buffy demanded in between waves of nausea. Dawn smiled sheepishly at Angel and started to rub her sister's back. Dawn and Angel sat with Buffy until her nausea passed and let her sit on the cool tile floor of the bathroom a while to recover. Angel pulled Dawn outside the hall for a second.  
  
"How do you do it? You're so... good with her, it's like, you calm her down and take away her fear."  
  
"Angel, I don't DO anything, for all Buffy cares I'm Spike, it's just my words and my actions that she takes to. I've been going through this with her every morning for over a month now, and we've got a kinda, routine. You can learn though. It's just... She's been a creature of habit since she got pregnant. It's the hormones. She loves you more than anything and if you were rubbing her back the way she liked I'd be on the way to the mall by now. I'll help you out getting used to being around the new and pregnant Buffy okay? You're gonna have to learn how to read her body. She's going to need you a LOT these next seven months and she's not always going to know how to tell you what she wants.."  
  
Angel smiled gratefully at Dawn. "Thanks, hey Dawn, when did you get so knowledgeable about pregnant women anyways?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, " I've talked to Buffy's doctor a lot, and I've done some reading, talked to some friends who have baby brothers or sisters. I'm pretty excited about the whole babies thing. I mean, these two little ones are the first good thing to happen in our family in.. forever."  
  
Angel smiled at her and hugged her, "Things are kind of starting to look up aren't they? Thanks again."  
  
"No problem, just want to make sure my big sister's got someone taking good care of her."  
  
"So, what should I do now? Let you deal with her or do you want tell me what you think would help."  
  
" My bet would be Buffy's pretty upset right now about the barf in her hair, she's sweaty, she's tired, she's weak, and she wants a shower. So how bout you go in there and help her take one.  
  
"But Dawn that's kind of.."  
  
"Oh come on Angel, you're like, a million years old, I'm not sayin you gotta help her take a, I want to DO you shower, for gosh sakes, Xander's helped Buffy take a few showers after mornings like these. Granted she was wearing a swim suit.. But that's beside the point. Just, be there for her, let her know you're still extremely attracted to her even though you just watched her throw up her entire dinner. And don't show her you're scared. She'll know." Dawn said before hugging Angel and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You'll be fine, I'm going to the mall now. Call me on the cell if you need me." She said before dashing down the stairs.  
  
Angel slowly and nervously walked back into the bathroom to find Buffy, tears running down her face, curled up in a ball leaning on the wall. He sat down next to her and took her still shaking body in his strong arms.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I just threw up all over the place, and I got puke in my hair, and I snapped at you. I'm sorry."  
  
Angel smiled at her, "It's okay sweetie, I screwed up, weren't doing what you needed. I'm just going to have to learn to read your body. Let me help you get cleaned up."  
  
Buffy gave him a weak smile and allowed him to help her undress, "When did you get so knowledgeable about pregnant women?"  
  
"About five minutes ago when I talked to Dawn in the hall. She's one smart cookie and she loves you very much."  
  
Buffy smiled, "She really is a great kid when she wants to be. She's helped me out so much this past month."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you too." Angel said looking guilty as he turned on the shower.  
  
"It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters. Now get in the shower with me before I fall down." Buffy gave Angel a weak giggle.  
  
He smiled at her, the water dripping down her face and through her hair, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful."  
  
"HA, are you kidding me? I just threw up my entire dinner, how attractive can I be? That glow I've got, it's just sweat and color from throwing up so much."  
  
" It's not that Buffy, you ARE beautiful, and your smile, it's truer than it's ever been. When I first met you, if someone would have asked me if Buffy Summers was a happy woman, I wouldn't have been sure how to answer, but now, I know, your smile says it all, and you are happy. Oh, and Buffy Xander's right, you do glow, and not just after you've been sick."  
  
Buffy smiled and pulled him closer to her under the dripping water, "I love you Angel, now shut up and rub my back."  
  
After their shower, Angel found Buffy some comfy PJ's and got her settled under the covers. He then brought her orange juice and some toast. Angel stayed in bed with Buffy all day and they talked, watched movies, and slept. Buffy felt well enough to eat some "normal" food for dinner, and Angel fixed her a wonderful Italian meal of spaghetti and meatballs all before the rest of the gang returned home.  
  
Willow walked into the house later that night followed by Dawn. Walking up the stairs they stopped at the door to Buffy's bedroom and heard hushed whispers and the occasional giggle. Willow knocked. "Hey Buff, it's us, we're home and just wanted to check on you two." "Come on in." Buffy's voice said, full of joy. Willow and Dawn walked into the room to find Angel holding his head close to Buffy's stomach and reading a story.  
  
"He's reading to the twins." Buffy grinned.  
  
Dawn and Willow smiled and joined them on the bed. " I see that."  
  
"I'll go get you some more juice okay Buffy?" Angel said closing the book and hopping up, Buffy knew his intentions were to give her some alone time with Willow and Dawn.  
  
"So how was your day Buff? You look like you feel a lot better than you did earlier." Willow commented giving Buffy's hand a squeeze.  
  
" I do, Angel took the best care of me today. I even ate a good big dinner and I don't think I'll throw it up."  
  
Dawn smiled at her, "Ah, and so you enter the second stage of pregnancy minus the morning sickness."  
  
Buffy smiled, "let's just keep our fingers crossed and we'll see how I'm doing in the morning."  
  
"Hey Buff." Dawn said nudging her sister playfully, "looks like you got a little bit of a swell going on there." She said taking her hand and placing it on her sister's stomach.  
  
"You little liar, I do not!" Buffy said, trying to sound hurt and angry, but her smile and slight giggle gave it away.  
  
" Angel does know the babies probably can't hear a word he's saying right?" Willow asked trying not to laugh.  
  
Buffy laughed and then flashed Willow a huge grin, "I don't know, I don't have the heart to tell him the babies are probably the size of our fingers right about now." Willow and Dawn stayed a while to talk to Buffy and then went off to bed. Angel and Buffy settled down for the night, his hand resting on her stomach. To the relief of Buffy and everyone else, the spaghetti stayed down the next morning when Buffy got up. And so we enter stage two of Buffy's pregnancy.  
  
**Alright guys, this is what I have so far. I'm writing it as I go so suggestions would be great. I am going to go all the way through the birth with this one, should be pretty comical. These next chapters will deal with the more exciting parts of Buffy's pregnancy, i.e. kicks, ultrasounds, and birthing classes. Keep reading and enjoy!** 


	5. Breakfast, movies, and a sonogram

July 27th ,2003  
  
Willow, Dawn, and Xander looked up from their breakfast as they heard Buffy and Angel approaching down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"But Angel.." Buffy whined, rubbing her now rounded belly, "You can't leave me. We've got an appointment for a sonogram and an exam, and I hate exams."  
  
"Sweetie, I've got to go get some stuff finished up an Angel Investigations. You know that I'll be back as soon as I can. And you can call me on the phone." He kissed her.  
  
"I know but.. but."  
  
"I'm sorry Buff, I have to." She began to protest him again but he put his finger over her lip to quiet her. "Take my credit card and have a few fun girls only days with Will, Dawn, and Anya okay? You guys can go have lunch and go shopping and watch movies. It will be a blast."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said her face brightening some. Dawn's face brightened at Angel's suggestion too.  
  
"OH Angel, you have the best ideas!!" Angel smiled at Dawn. He then looked to Willow without saying a word, but she knew what his eyes were saying.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Buffy. She'll be fine." She said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you, I'll talk to you all soon. You girls have a good time." He said before passionately kissing Buffy. He then leaned to her stomach and then pressed his lips to it, kissing the growing babies goodbye.  
  
"Daddy will be back real soon okay, be nice to your mommy. Don't kick until I get back." Angel said before pressing his ear against her stomach to hear the strong heartbeats of the babies.  
  
"Bye Angel, bye Xand, maybe you can hook up with Cordy again." Buffy said as Angel and Xander carried their luggage to the car. Xander saw Angel's trip as an opportunity to see LA, but more importantly Cordy.  
  
Dawn quickly got up from her place at the table and walked over to Buffy, placing her ear against her stomach. After a few minutes of feverishly moving her head around to different spots on Buffy's bump, she sighed exasperated.  
  
"I wish I could hear the babies like Angel."  
  
"Awww, Dawnie." Buffy said taking her sisters hand, "Why don't you and Will come to the doctors appointment with me? The doctor will let you hear the babies and you can see them on the sonogram. The doctor said we might even be able to tell the sex. I know how much these two little ones mean to you too. We'll make a day of it."  
  
Dawn smiled sweetly at her sister, she loved Buffy's new extremely happy disposition.  
  
"You sure you don't mind us coming Buff?"  
  
"Of course I don't mind, I'd rather not go alone. So what do you guys want to do while we have the house all to ourselves?"  
  
" We could rent chick flicks, and eat ice cream till we wanna barf." Dawn suggested.  
  
" And we could go out to lunch, and spend Angel's money." Willow said smiling.  
  
"Yeah to the chick flicks, ice cream, lunch, and spending my honeys money, no to the whole barf thing, had enough of that."  
  
Dawn smiled sheepishly at her sister " I didn't mean we'd really barf." Buffy smiled back.  
  
" Okay great, I also need to go shopping for some maternity clothes. These babies keep on growing. And we could also do some shopping for the nursery once we find out the sex or sexes of the babies."  
  
"So Buff, when do we want to do all this stuff?"  
  
"Well, my appointment with the doctor is tomorrow, and I generally don't feel so good after all the poking around, gives me the wiggins. So how bout you guys come with me tomorrow, we can come home afterwards and crash with a few chick flicks, and then the day after tomorrow we can go shopping."  
  
"K, what time is your appointment?"  
  
"It's at 12:30, but we should probably leave an hour earlier, I hate to be late."  
  
"Okay, how bout we go out for breakfast before?" Willow suggested, breakfast was her favorite meal of the day; she used to love cooking it with Tara.  
  
"Alright, since I can once again enjoy eating before 12. How bout we go have breakfast at 9:30?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, maybe they'll have some funny shaped pancakes like I like." Dawn said winking at Willow.  
  
"Awww, Dawnie, I think that's a house special."  
  
Dawn frowned a little but then smiled, "Spose only Willow's cool enough to make funny shaped pancakes."  
  
"Of course, cause. cause, I'm just a cool gal who wears fuzzy things on her shirt." Willow said smiling but then remembering the awful day when Joyce died when she had wished she could just be a grown up with grown up clothes.  
  
Buffy gave her friend a one armed hug around her shoulders, "I like my best friend with her fuzzy shirts and funny shaped pancakes, you wouldn't be Will without them."  
  
Willow smiled, "and I like my best friend with her nice round tummy with babies and all." Willow said rubbing her hand on Buffy's stomach. "Hi in there little babies, I'm you Aunt Willow and we're so excited about you."  
  
Dawn smiled and joined Willow in touching Buffy's stomach and cooing to the growing lives inside, "Yeah, and I'm your Aunt Dawn and I'll let you do everything mommy and daddy won't, cause I'm still kind of a kid myself."  
  
Buffy laughed and her face glowed with happiness, "That tickles, you're going to spoil those two before they're even born."  
  
"That's okay, they deserve it." Buffy smiled at Dawn's statement, the babies really did deserve to be spoiled. She couldn't deny that this was the happiest she'd been in years, she hadn't felt so much joy and love since she was a very young child before all the fighting started between her parents. When she still had the innocence of childhood.  
  
Later that night after the girls had a nice dinner and watched their favorite TV show, Friends, Buffy let Dawn climb into bed with her.  
  
"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Buffy."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome sweetie." Buffy said pushing some of her sister's hair out of her face. Willow had told Buffy that Dawn had slept next to the Buffy bot after Buffy's death and the knowledge of this completely made Buffy's heart melt. Buffy was trying to make up for all the times she hadn't treated Dawn right.  
  
"I remember when I used to crawl into bed with you when I was..." Dawn stopped suddenly and looked sad, but Buffy finished her sentence.  
  
"When you were little."  
  
"I was never little, it's just some stupid memory the monks gave you so you would have a reason to protect me."  
  
"Dawn sweetie," Buffy said pulling her sister in close for a hug, "Now you listen to me, you are my sister, I do not care where you came from or why you got here, but you are here now and I thank God for that every day. You're my baby sister; there aren't many bonds in the world stronger than that. The monks made you my baby sister because it's the most natural instinct in me, to protect you. I remember everything about you, I remember the day mom brought you home from the hospital, I remember your first step, I remember how it used to break my heart when you were a baby and you cried and I couldn't make it better for you, I remember when you used to crawl into my bed after a bad dream so I could protect you from the monsters, and I remember when I used to rub your back to help you sleep. That's all real to me, you are MY sister, they made you out of me. Sweetie, I did NOT jump into that porthole to die because you were the key and I wanted to save you, I jumped into that porthole because you're my sister and I would die to protect you. Okay? That is all that matters."  
  
Dawn sniffled a little and looked at Buffy tears welling in her eyes. "You promise?"  
  
"Oh gosh yes Dawnie, I couldn't have made it through these past few years without you. Let me ask you something, if these babies were in danger, would you do anything to protect them? Do you love them?"  
  
"Of course, I'd die if it would save them." She said touching Buffy's tummy, a wave of fear rushing through her when she thought about something happening to the babies.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dawn shrugged a little; she knew her sister was trying to make a point. "Because I love them."  
  
"But you don't know them, you've never held them."  
  
"But... I'm their aunt, it's my job, and I don't have to know them to love them."  
  
Buffy smiled at Dawn, hoping she'd made her point, "Well, does that show you that you are so much more than just memories to me?"  
  
Dawn nodded and hugged her sister tight.  
  
"Want me to rub your back like when you were little?"  
  
Dawn smiled and nodded gratefully at Buffy. She closed her eyes and quickly nodded off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Dawn groaned as she was awakened the next morning by something cold splashing on her face.  
  
"Time to get up kiddo." Willow said loudly.  
  
"Did you throw ice water on me??"  
  
"Sorry Dawnie, it was Buffy's idea, but we HAVE been trying to get you up for an hour, come on, we're going out to breakfast."  
  
Dawn stumbled out of Buffy's room and into her own and quickly began to dress. She chose a beautiful but simple spaghetti-strapped pink sundress and some white flip-flops. She hooked a sparkling silver necklace with a heart shaped charm around her neck. Next she put earrings into her ears. Buffy had finally allowed her to get three holes in each ear after Dawn argued for about a year. Dawn quickly pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail and put on some blush, mascara and lip-gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and pleased with her appearance, headed downstairs. She knew it was silly to fuss over her looks so much, but for some reason she wanted to look good for her first "meeting" with the twins.  
  
"Don't you look nice Dawnie." Willow said smiling as Dawn came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Dawn, beautiful as usual, let's get going, I'm starving." Buffy said grabbing her sister and Willow by the hand and pulling them out the door.  
  
"Going for comfy?" Dawn asked smiling at Buffy's outfit as they walked out the door.  
  
"Whaaaat?" Buffy whined looking down, she was wearing a white spaghetti strapped maternity shirt and some gray yoga Capri pants with flip-flops. "When you're pregnant and this big already, you always go for comfy."  
  
"It's okay Buff, I think you look cute." Dawn said smiling at her sister.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks Dawn, but I don't think I'll ever get my figure back." She said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Actually Buff," Willow said climbing into the drivers seat of the car, "I was talking to Giles on the phone, and he said despite the fact that a slayer has never made it to pregnancy before, he imagines that your super slayer healing powers and strength will make the birth easier and your recovery faster."  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to Giles about some baby stuff too, I wish he were here." Buffy said buckling her seatbelt as they backed out of the driveway.  
  
"You know he'll be here closer to the birth. It's just there hasn't been much evil on the hell mouth lately"  
  
"Yeah, thank God."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes in the backseat; all the slayer talk was boring her slightly. Even though she had once been excited with her sisters job, the twins growing in her sisters stomach were now much more interesting.  
  
"So Buff, when are the babies due?" Dawn asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Well, the doctor said they're actually due the 24th of December, but because they're twins, she doesn't think I'll make it to my due date. She says because I've got such a small body that she doubts I'll carry them past December 10th. But then I talked to Giles and he said that my body is much stronger than the average woman's so I could very well carry them until term. We'll just have to be on the lookout for premature labor." Buffy said, Willow could sense a hint of fear in her friends voice and apparently so could Dawn. She reached up and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright Buff, these two are going to be perfectly healthy."  
  
Buffy smiled back at her sister, "I know."  
  
Buffy sat across from Willow and Dawn in a comfy booth at the restaurant where the girls decided to eat breakfast.  
  
"I'm so excited about getting to see and hear the babies today. I've been so jealous of Angel, getting to hear their heartbeats."  
  
Buffy smiled at Dawn, "I know you have, but it's been really nice that Angel still has that ability, I never have to worry about how the babies are doing, he would hear if something was wrong."  
  
"Hi, I'm Cody and I'll be your server today" A handsome boy about Dawn's age with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes said as he approached the table. Buffy grinned as she saw a huge smile spread across Dawn's face and heard a slight sigh escape her mouth. It was a look Buffy couldn't mistake, her sister in love.  
  
"Hello Cody, I believe I'll start off with some decaf coffee, a water, and your eggs and bacon platter. Please make sure that's decaf coffee."  
  
"Of course." Cody said politely. "And for you?" He said his piercing blue eyes looking right at Dawn. She just started back up at him, practically drooling. A swift kick from her sister under the table broke her from her trance.  
  
"Um, a coke, and do you have pancakes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you make them in funny shapes?"  
  
"Anything for you beautiful." Cody said smiling at Dawn and winking.  
  
"I think I'll have the funny shaped pancakes too." Willow said chiming in. After Cody left Dawn sunk into the seat and hid her face.  
  
"Did I actually ask for funny shapes??"  
  
"Aww Dawnie," Willow said hugging her, "I think ya did. It's okay though, he called you beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled, "He's right you are beautiful, but how dare he hit on my little sister."  
  
Dawn whined, "Buffy I'm sixteen, I'm not little anymore."  
  
"Nope, but you will always be my baby sister, even when you're 30."  
  
Cody brought everything the girls had ordered to the table and they all enjoyed their meal thoroughly. As soon as they'd finished eating Buffy's cell rang.  
  
"Hello? HEY baby!!! Gosh you don't know how much I've missed you." There was a pause. "How are things in LA? That's good! Yeah, the babies and I are fine, we're all fine, just enjoyed breakfast, of course I'll call you after the appointment. No, I haven't had any more pains, everything's fine. All right, I love you too. MWA." Dawn and Willow giggled as Buffy made kissing noises into the phone before hanging up.  
  
"I'm going to take a stab at things and guess that was Angel. What did he say?"  
  
"He said he missed me and he loved me and the babies and to make sure I take good care of us. He also said things at Angel Investigations are fine and that it's good to be home for a while. OH and Angel also told me Xander spent the night in Cordy's room." Buffy said winking and then smiling.  
  
"Oh gosh, can you imagine if Xander and Cordy hooked up and had kids??"  
  
"Yikes, they'd be cuties though, probably have some interesting personalities." Willow said with a slight laugh as she thought of how much Cordy had grown since graduating high school.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch and groaned, " I suppose we should get going, almost time for the poking around."  
  
  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably in the chair in the waiting room of her doctor's office.  
  
"You okay Buff?" Willow asked looking up from the parenting magazine she and Dawn had been flipping through; they were busy cooing at the cute baby pictures.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous" She said as her foot tapped away at a mile a minute.  
  
"You really hate doctors huh Buff?"  
  
Buffy nodded and looked down, "it's been worse ever since.... well, ever since mom died." Willow frowned and hugged her friend.  
  
"I know Buff."  
  
"Buffy Summers??" Buffy, Dawn, and Willow looked up as they heard a nurse call Buffy's name.  
  
"Coming." Buffy said picking up her purse and heading to the door with Dawn and Willow.  
  
"Hi Buffy how are you today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good Ally, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, are your friends coming back with you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, how rude of me, this is my sister Dawn and my best friend Willow."  
  
"Nice to meet you two."  
  
Dawn and Willow both greeted and smiled at the young nurse. Dawn noticed that Buffy had called her by her first name she thought it was nice the doctor's office had such a relaxed and friendly environment.  
  
"So Buffy, where's Angel?"  
  
"He's out of town on business."  
  
"Oh alright, well, let's get you settled in exam 3, you can get dressed into your gown and I'll send Willow and Dawn and Dr. Lee in when you're finished."  
  
"Okay, thanks Ally." Buffy said disappearing into the exam room.  
  
Dawn and Willow stood outside the exam room and talked while Buffy got changed.  
  
"Think Xander and Cordy have a chance?"  
  
"I don't know Dawnie, I mean, they were pretty hot and heavy for a while.. But then the whole me and Xander thing happened and it just kind of broke them up."  
  
"Oh." Dawn could tell the subject made Willow very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello, you must be friends of Buffy." Dawn and Willow turned as they heard the voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw a tiny woman, not too much older than Buffy standing there.  
  
"Oh, you must be Dr. Lee, hi." Willow said extending her hand to the woman.  
  
"Please, call me Elizabeth, it's very nice to meet you... I'm sorry I don't know your names."  
  
"I'm Willow, Buffy's best friend."  
  
"And I'm Dawn, her sister." Dawn said smiling and holding her hand out.  
  
"Well, it sure is nice to meet you two. I assume you'll be attending the birth." Willow and Dawn both nodded.  
  
"Believe me, Buffy's tough and she's strong, you'll probably need the help."  
  
Dawn laughed, "Yeah, people will have to take turns holding her hand."  
  
Elizabeth laughed also, "I can tell from Buffy's personality that she's strong, she's got an extremely strong love for those babies. And Angel, well, I don't think I've ever seen a man so in love with a woman.  
  
Dawn nodded, "These babies are a new thing for all of us and they are loved so much already by so many people."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Buffy's lucky she's got such a tight knit group of friends and family to support her, recently I've treated so many woman who've had to go through this alone, and Buffy's just. she's surrounded by people who love her, I feel like I've met your entire family, will your mother be attending the birth?"  
  
Dawn looked said and Willow reached out for her hand, "Um, I guess Buff didn't tell you, our mom died a little over two years ago."  
  
Elizabeth's face was filled with sympathy as she looked at Dawn's frown, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, what happened??" A pause, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking."  
  
"No, no, it's okay, usually when we tell people they just say they're sorry, get uncomfortable, change the subject or walk away. She died from complications of a brain tumor.. It was sudden."  
  
" I could tell your sister had been through a lot from her eyes but I had no idea.."  
  
"It's alright, we're doing okay."  
  
"I'm ready..." they heard Buffy call from inside the exam room.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Elizabeth entered the room followed by Willow and Dawn. Buffy was lying on the exam table, a sheet covering her lower half.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I was just having a nice chat out in the hall with Willow and Dawn."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Hope they didn't say anything bad about me."  
  
"Only the nicest stuff." She said pulling on a pair of gloves and turning to Dawn and Willow. " If you two want to pull up some chairs by Buffy's head I'll do the exam and then we can get to the nice part and pull out the sonogram okay?"  
  
"Okay." Dawn said taking a seat on Buffy's right side as Willow sat down on her left.  
  
"Are you ready Buffy?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Buffy reached for Dawn's hand. She squirmed uncomfortably at Dr. Lee's necessary invasion and her grip on her sister's hand tightened.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I know you hate this part, I'll make it as quick as I can."  
  
Buffy nodded and exhaled slowly through her mouth.  
  
"It's okay Buff, just think, you'll get to see the twins on the sonogram soon." Willow said in a soothing voice trying to distract her friend with her words. Buffy only nodded and gave Willow a half smile.  
  
"All done." Dr. Lee said patting Buffy on the leg, her whole body relaxed and her grip on Dawn's hand loosened.  
  
"Do you think I'm a wimp?"  
  
"Far from it, I know it's uncomfortable, but you're high risk to begin with, you're carrying twins, and I know you said you've had some pretty heavy blows to the stomach in the past few years, just want to make sure everything still checks out."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Perfect condition, you must heal fast."  
  
Buffy laughed a little and shifted on the exam table, "You have no idea."  
  
"I'm going to go get the sonogram machine, I'll be back." Elizabeth said before exiting the room.  
  
Dawn looked worriedly at her sister, "Does it really hurt?"  
  
"No Dawnie, I'm alright, I'm just a wimp." She said winking at her sister.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise." Willow looked at Buffy and raised her eyebrow; she kind of figured her friend was stretching the truth a little for Dawn.  
  
Elizabeth came back into the room pulling the sonogram machine, "You ready to see those babies."  
  
"Sure am, Dawn and Will have been waiting for this for a while too."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "I bet Angel hates that he has to miss it."  
  
"He does, but Will's going to help me email the pictures to him later."  
  
"He'll be thrilled."  
  
" Angel's going to drive everyone crazy showing them, he sure is a proud dad."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and lifted up Buffy's gown to reveal her already large stomach. "Looks like the twins are developing really nicely, I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach."  
  
"Okay, gel I can deal with." Dawn and Willow both sat staring at the screen, their anticipation growing. Elizabeth turned on the machine and picked up the wand.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" Buffy, Dawn, and Willow nodded and Elizabeth started to run the wand over Buffy's belly trying to locate the babies. A sound came from the sonogram machine.  
  
"What's that? It sounds kind of like the ocean."  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister and took her eyes off the screen for a moment, "That's what you've been waiting to hear Dawnie, that's their heartbeats."  
  
"Oh wow Buff, it's amazing."  
  
Buffy grinned, "I know Will."  
  
"Okay, here we go." Elizabeth said smiling and pointing to the screen. "Here's twin A, and here is twin B." She pointed to two distinguished heads; Dawn could even see their little noses.  
  
"Oh my god, they're so cute." Dawn squealed.  
  
Buffy was totally enchanted with the first "picture" of her children.  
  
"Buffy, they're great, is that one sucking its thumb?" Willow asked pointing to Twin A on the screen.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's quite common, we usually see it a little later on in the pregnancy but it's not unheard of in the 4th month, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you started to feel them kick soon."  
  
"Can you tell their sexes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, am I going to have nieces or nephews or both?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Positive, I'm not real big on surprises, even good ones."  
  
"Well, I can tell that these two are identical because they share one placenta, and they are little baby girls, perfectly healthy, very strong heartbeats."  
  
Buffy let out a squeal, "Two little girls."  
  
Dawn nudged her sister, "Told you so."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Buff, this is wonderful."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks Will, Angel and I didn't care what they were, as long as they were healthy and happy, but it is nice to know."  
  
"I'm just going to print you out some pictures and then you can go home okay?"  
  
"Thanks Elizabeth."  
  
"You're very welcome Buffy. Call me right away if you have any unusual pains or bleeding, if it's on a weekend feel free to call me at home and I'll come right over. You may start having some false contractions soon, but it's just a way of your body getting ready."  
  
"Well how can we tell the difference between that and premature labor?"  
  
"Feel your stomach now, it's soft, if you were having real contractions all the muscles in it would be ridged and your stomach as hard as a rock, that's the main way, but if anything worries you at all, just call me."  
  
"Okay, thank you so much."  
  
"No problem, go on and get dressed and I'll see you at the next appointment." Elizabeth said handing a few photos to Willow and a few to Dawn as the followed her out of the exam room.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it Buff?" Willow asked as they drove away from the doctor's office.  
  
"No, but I'm thrilled, two little baby girls. They're already beautiful, and now we can stop calling them its."  
  
"Angel's going to be so happy." Dawn said rubbing her sister's abdomen.  
  
"I know, it's nice to know what we're having so we can start planning."  
  
"And picking out names."  
  
"And buying them cute little dresses."  
  
All three girls had huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey Buff, you feel up to going to the video store to rent some movies or are you sore?"  
  
"I'm sore but I'm fine, let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Anya came over to Buffy's house a little later in the day to watch movies, have pizza, and discuss baby plans. Just as the girls were finishing up dinner the phone rang. Buff answered it.  
  
"Hello?? Oh hey sweetie, I'm good how are you? Just finished up some pizza. The doctor's appointment was great; Will's going to e-mail you some of the sonogram pictures. They're perfect beautiful little baby girls..." A pause, Dawn could actually hear Angel scream through the phone from where she was sitting. Buffy smiled, "Yes I said two perfect little baby girls, we're going to have daughters. One of the girls was sucking her thumb it was so cute. Yeah, the doctor said they're growing just fine." Another pause and then Buffy lowered her voice, "um, Angel, you don't think there is a risk of them becoming slayers do you? I know I know, I shouldn't worry this early but I can't help it. Okay, you're right, one step at a time, they have to be born first. I love you. So how are you? How's Xander?? That's good." Another pause, "We're going shopping tomorrow." She paused again, "Okay Angel.. You can say goodnight to the girls." She removed the phone from her ear and placed it up against her belly for a few seconds. She smiled as she heard Angel cooing to his unborn daughters. She then put the phone back up to her ear, "I love you Angel, okay I'll sleep well, talk to you tomorrow, Night babe." She hung up.  
  
"Angel's dying for those pictures Will, can you send them tonight?"  
  
"Sure thing Buff."  
  
"Is Xander having sex with this Cordelia?" The random question from Anya. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow stared at her.  
  
"What? Xander and I used to have sex, it was nice, and then he left me at our wedding." She said all in a very matter of fact voice.  
  
Buffy laughed, "I don't know Anya, I wouldn't worry too much about it, it's totally Xander's loss." She said giving Anya's hand a squeeze, she felt bad for her after what Xander had done.  
  
Later that night while Willow was surfing the net Dawn walked into Buffy's room to find her looking at some pictures.  
  
"What's that?" Dawn asked pointing to the sonogram picture in Buffy's hand. "It's not the twins is it?"  
  
"Nope, one baby, a very special baby, it's you."  
  
"Wow, I didn't... Didn't know we had these." She studied the picture closely.  
  
"We've got everything." Buffy reached into a box that was sitting next to her and pulled out a worn pink blanket. "This was yours too Dawnie." Buffy smiled fondly, obviously remembering her sister as a baby.  
  
"Um. do you think I could maybe.. Have it?"  
  
"Of course." She handed her sister the blanket. Dawn rubbed it against her face. "It still smells like mom."  
  
Buffy took and end of the blanket and held it under her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma of her mother. "You're right, it does."  
  
"I miss her so much, sometimes I don't know how I've survived these past two year."  
  
Buffy took her sister's hand, " I know sweetie, I miss her too, but you know what I think when I wonder how I survived since her death?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I survived because of you." She pulled out a picture of a much younger version of herself holding a bundle of pink blankets and baby. "That's the day you came home, I asked mom if I could take care of you. She said yes, and I did.. Always, well, up until I started being super bitch of the world and not treating you the way I should have."  
  
Dawn smiled a little, "I was kind of annoying."  
  
"You were going through a lot."  
  
"So were you."  
  
"I'm your big sister and it's my job to push my problems aside."  
  
"Even when your problems include saving the world?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy smiled and handed her sister the picture, " I remember, when you were about 2 years old, and you had to go to the doctor for a shot. And mom brought me along, and I was fine until you got the shot and you started crying and screaming, I got upset that the doctor hurt you so...I kicked him... hard."  
  
Dawn laughed, "Little slayer at work huh?"  
  
Buffy grinned and blushed a little, "Yeah, couldn't let anyone hurt my little sister."  
  
"So where did you find all this neat stuff?" Dawn asking looking through the box and pulling out a teddy bear.  
  
"Um.. I found it after mom died." Buffy spoke quickly, as if she couldn't stand saying the words.  
  
"Do you think she looks out for us?"  
  
"I know it, and I think she sent us these two little angels." Buffy said taking her sisters hand and pressing it against her belly. "She wanted us to learn how to be happy again."  
  
"I really love them Buffy, I think I know kind of how you felt when.. When you had to protect me." She said leaning over to kiss her sister's belly, "I don't know them but I'd give up my life to save them."  
  
Buffy smiled and ran her fingers through some of Dawn's hair, "I know sweetie, I'd give up my life to save them.. And you again in an instant"  
  
"I'm so glad you're my sister." She said wrapping her arms around Buffy and hugging her.  
  
"Oh, me too sweetie."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too Dawnie, always." Buffy said kissing her sister's head. She'd always been reluctant to share these memories with Dawn before, after all, how would she feel, knowing they'd never really happened. But right now, Dawn was just a normal sixteen year old girl who needed to know about her past, about her life, she was no longer the key to anything, just a wonderful sister to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, what to you say we go pay a visit to mom's grave sometime soon?"  
  
"But Buffy, you've never...been there... I mean, not since she was buried."  
  
"I know, but I think it's about time now, time to start healing."  
  
**Okay, sorry this took so long, I should be updating more soon. I know this was mainly just Buffy Dawn sister mush, no monsters, but I feel like it's Buffy's turn to get to be a normal girl, ya know? And I have a very good relationship with my older sister that has inspired this. Also big opps on my part, I had some things dated 2002, but really this story takes place in 2003 sorry everyone, I've changed it! Hope you're still enjoying this story!** 


	6. Surprise

August 20th, 2003  
  
Buffy paced back and fourth nervously at the local airport as the gang waited for Giles' flight to arrive.  
  
"Babe," Angel said wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist and kissing her neck, "Calm down, it's just Giles."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I know, but he hasn't seen me since I've gotten pregnant and I'm huge, I'm not the slayer he used to watch over."  
  
"You have been growing at an alarming rate Buffy." Anya smiled helpfully.  
  
"Not helping things here Anya." Xander said elbowing her.  
  
"And... Giles said he had a surprise, what if it's like. a new slayer or something?"  
  
"Then it's a new slayer and you can quit and be a mommy. Look Buff, Giles is like, your dad, he's so proud of you that you've made it this far and you're pregnant. You're like.. Carrying his grandbabies, you're the closest thing to a daughter he'll ever have and he loves you."  
  
"You think Will?"  
  
"I know Buff."  
  
"I still think Giles surprise is that he got me a car, after all, my birthday IS in September."  
  
"Uh, Dawnster, you can't get a car on an airplane." Xander pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and he said the surprise was for ALL of us Dawnie."  
  
"Besides, you are SO not driving."  
  
Dawn sighed and looked defeated, "Okay, so the surprise isn't a new car."  
  
"Maybe Giles has a new girlfriend." Xander spoke up.  
  
"Maybe, but wouldn't he have told us?" Willow pointed out  
  
"Who knows?" Xander shrugged.  
  
"Here comes his plane." Anya pointed out the window.  
  
"Okay." Buffy fidgeted, "how do I look?" "Beautiful." Angel said kissing her.  
  
"You look pregnant."  
  
Dawn elbowed Anya in the side and glared at her.  
  
"What, I'm just being honest, she does look pregnant, doesn't mean she can't look nice, looking pregnant isn't a bad thing, because she is. Now if she wasn't.. well that would be another story. Buffy I think you look pretty."  
  
Buffy smiled a little at Anya. "Thank you"  
  
Anya smiled back approvingly at Buffy and bounded up to wait for Giles by the gate. She was like a young child anxious and excited to see Giles again.  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked taking her hand and helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yep." She said following him to wait with Anya at the gate.  
  
"Come on Dawnie." Willow said as she took Dawn's hand to lead her forward.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
Willow nodded, "I've really missed Giles, he was there for me after, well.. When it wasn't safe for anyone else to be."  
  
Dawn smiled and hugged Willow, "I'm glad he was."  
  
The scoobies watched as the endless line of people exited the plane.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Give him time Buffy, he'll be off the plane eventually."  
  
"I know. I'm just excited."  
  
"There he is!" Anya exclaimed excitedly, she was the first to recognize Giles. The others looked down the long corridor in search of Giles face. Dawn and Buffy's mouths fell open in shock when they saw him.  
  
"What's he carrying?"  
  
"Well, it sure isn't a car." Dawn said, still in shock.  
  
Xander squinted his eyes, " Looks like a little girl."  
  
Anya pouted, "Giles surprise is a little girl? Where'd he find a little girl anyways? Well, I'm disappointed, I was hoping he would bring me something of monetary value."  
  
"Would Giles actually have a love child?"  
  
"I don't know Xander, be quiet, let's just listen to his story."  
  
Giles finally reached the end of the corridor and immediately walked to the group of friends. Xander was right, Giles was indeed carrying a child. She was slumped over his shoulder sleeping soundly and wore a butterfly backpack; in her arm she clutched a realistic looking baby doll.  
  
"Giles!!" The group instantly began to chatter around him, he felt as if he were in a game of 20 questions.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Is she yours?"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Did you bring me anything?" Giles had to laugh at Anya's question.  
  
"It's nice to be home." He said smiling at them all. "Come on sweetie, wake up." He said as he gently shook the child to wake her from her deep slumber.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She asked groggily as she reached up a small hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yes we're here." He placed her on the ground and held onto her hand for a second, giving her time to regain her footing. As soon as Giles released the small girls hand Anya ran up to him and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
" I missed you, and I'm glad your back." Giles smiled and patted her on the back. As soon as Giles was released from Anya's grasp, he was quickly surrounded with another hug from Willow.  
  
"It's so good to see you again."  
  
He hugged her back tightly. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good." Willow stepped back from Giles, knowing that Buffy was dying to see him.  
  
Buffy stepped up to Giles and smiled at him, "Hello Buffy." He pulled her in closer and hugged her as tightly as her belly would allow. She buried her face in Giles shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here again, these babies are going to need a grandpa." She said in a muffled voice, her face still pressed against him in a tight hug.  
  
"Let me get a good look at you." He pulled her away from him slowly and looked at her smiling.  
  
"You look wonderful Buffy, I couldn't be prouder of you."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you."  
  
"May I?" He asked holding his hand out to touch the babies growing inside her stomach.  
  
"Of course, they might even kick a little for you." She said taking his hand and guiding it to the location on her stomach where most of the kicking occurred.  
  
Giles smiled, "Are they strong?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Angel and the others stood watching the heartwarming exchange between the Slayer and her Watcher when Angel felt a slight tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see the beautiful little girl Giles had been carrying looking up at him. The questions of her origin had been momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Will you pick me up?" She asked holding her arms up towards Angel.  
  
"Sure sweetie." He said bending to scoop the child up. She wasn't shy at all.  
  
"Hi." She said once she was more level with Angel's face.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Like angels that fly in the sky?"  
  
Angel smiled, "Yeah I guess. What's yours?"  
  
" Ella Rose Parker Giles." The little girl said proudly. She had beautiful sparking blue eyes and long brown hair that formed into little ringlets. She was wearing a cute spaghetti strapped sundress that was sky blue and brought out the color of her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Looks as if someone's taken a bit of a liking to you." Giles said coming up to Angel after he had finished talking to Buffy and greeted Dawn and Xander.  
  
Angel smiled, "She's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Both Giles and Ella repeated in unison. It was obvious the little girl knew Angel was referring to her.  
  
"It's good to see you again Angel, congratulations." He held out his hand and Angel shook it.  
  
"Thank you, we couldn't be happier."  
  
"Why don't we go sit down and get something to eat in the foot court, I'm sure you must be starving. We can talk more there." Buffy said eyeing the little girl.  
  
" Of course, that's a good idea."  
  
"Can I get nice cream?"  
  
"No El, you have to get real food." The little girl pouted at Giles answer, hoping to melt his heart.  
  
Buffy came up and stood beside Angel, smiling as she looked at the tiny girl, "We've got ice cream back at my house, you can have some later okay? I like ice cream too, and so does Dawn." She said indicating her sister.  
  
"Yeah, we all do as a matter of fact." Dawn smiled at the child.  
  
Ella wiggled in Angel's arms indicating that she wanted to be put down. When he placed her on the ground she walked straight to Dawn and took her hand.  
  
"Want to be my friend?"  
  
Dawn smiled, "Of course I do."  
  
"Come on, let's go find a table."  
  
The gang all sat at a big table enjoying lunch and talking. Ella moved from person to person charming them all immediately. Giles still hadn't brought up exactly who Ella was and Buffy figured it was because he didn't want to talk about it in front of the small child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled as she felt a small hand on her leg. The others at the table continued to chatter as she talked with the enchanting young girl "Hello Ella." She said looking under the table at the child.  
  
"Hi." She said as she tried to climb up in Buffy's lap.  
  
"You want to come sit up here?" She asked, Ella nodded excitedly; she loved all the attention. Buffy picked the child up and placed her on what was left of her lap so that Ella was facing her.  
  
"What's in there?" Ella asked pointing to Buffy's rounded stomach.  
  
"Babies." Buffy said smiling.  
  
The little girls eyes lit up with excitement. "Really???"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yep."  
  
The child smiled and then giggled, "In your tummy?"  
  
"Well. not really."  
  
"Are they going to live in there forever or will they come out?"  
  
"They'll come out and you can play with them when they get a little older. Right now I'm just protecting them until they're strong enough to live out here."  
  
"How long til they come out?"  
  
"Well, about four months."  
  
The child frowned, "That's a forever and a half."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Sometimes it feels that way. But we have lots of stuff to do before they get here, would you like to help us?" She didn't know who the child was or where she came from, but she knew Giles loved her and that she was a sweetie.  
  
"Okay! How many babies are in there?"  
  
"Two."  
  
Ella's eyes grew wide. "Wow, that's this many." She said holding up two fingers.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Does everybody have two babies or are they special?"  
  
"They're very special. Would you like to feel them move?"  
  
Ella nodded excitedly and allowed Buffy to take her hand and guide it to a spot on her stomach.  
  
Ella giggled, "They kick hard, do you think they like me?"  
  
"I'm sure they do."  
  
"Does it feel funny?"  
  
"It kind of tickles, sometimes it hurts a little but that's okay. It feels kind of like a flutter."  
  
'Like a flutter bye? I gots flutter byes on my backpack."  
  
Buffy smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess it is kind of like a butterfly."  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Ella, would you like to go to the gift shop with Dawn so that I can talk to the adults?"  
  
"Yes please." She said climbing off of Buffy's lap and going to Dawn. "Can Willow come too?"  
  
"If she likes."  
  
"Sure, I'll come."  
  
Giles looked to Willow and then Dawn, "I'll fill you two in later." He then looked to Ella, "Be good okay pumpkin?"  
  
"K, can I bring Alyssa?" She asked pointing to the realistic looking doll sitting on the table. The doll had brown hair and blue eyes like Ella, and was sucking a pacifier. It felt quite similar to a real baby when held.  
  
"Okay." Giles picked up the doll and handed it to Ella who cradled it lovingly.  
  
"K, I'm ready." She said reaching out for Willow's hand and looking to Dawn.  
  
The gang stared anxiously at Giles waiting for an explanation. He sat for a moment, waiting until he was sure Ella was out of hearing range.  
  
"I'm sorry to spring this on you all, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I came. Ella is. well she's the daughter of a watcher and a witch who were friends of mine. They were killed much earlier this year while fighting the forces of evil, and they had asked me to take Ella if anything were to ever happen to them. So, when her parents died, I took her and adopted her as my own."  
  
Buffy's mouth hung open, "Oh my god, that poor baby."  
  
"She seems to be.. Adjusting well."  
  
Giles smiled a little, "Yes, she has her moments, but she really is an amazing child, very strong. She's very loving and trusting, and she knows her mother and father loved her very very much. Reminds me a lot of a younger version of someone I know." He said looking to Buffy.  
  
"Do you think she could be..."  
  
"A slayer? Only time will tell."  
  
"Does she have her mothers powers?"  
  
" Not completely sure on that one either, we'll have to wait and see."  
  
" So you're her.."  
  
"Uncle Giles, that's what she calls me."  
  
"She's a very enchanting child."  
  
Giles smiled, "Don't let her looks fool you, she can be quite a handful. Again, I'm so sorry for not mentioning this before. If it's too much for us to stay with you, we can rent a hotel until we find somewhere to live."  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Giles, you're staying with us for as long as you need. We're happy to welcome such a sweet little girl into our lives." Angel insisted. "We've done lots of adding on to the house since you last visited and there's plenty of room for everyone."  
  
"Are you sure it won't be too much of a bother?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, "Yes, you're staying with us. You can live with us for as long as you need."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great to have the little munchkin around the house."  
  
Anya laughed, "You like her because she laughs at your lame jokes."  
  
" True, but.." He looked to Giles, "You shouldn't have to raise her alone, we're family remember?"  
  
Ella skipped happily through the airport with her new friends Dawn and Willow holding her hands. She felt loved and welcomed and knew that her Uncle Giles had not lied to her when he told her everyone would be friendly.  
  
"Thank you for the candy Willow." She said greedily sucking on a lollipop.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome sweetie, just don't tell your... your." She looked to Dawn as she searched for a word. "Your dad?"  
  
Ella laughed, "No silly, he's my Uncle Giles."  
  
"Oh, okay." Willow said, not sure what to say.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What Ella?"  
  
"We all have nature names, Willow is a tree and it's pretty and butterflies like to play there, and Dawn is when the sun comes up and the bad night goes away, and Rose is a pretty flower, daddy said I was as sweet as a rose."  
  
"Quite an extensive bit of knowledge for a little one your size, how old are you Ella?" Dawn asked, impressed with the child's intelligence.  
  
"I'm this many." She said holding up three little fingers.  
  
"Wow, only three?"  
  
Ella nodded proudly.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm sixteen."  
  
Ella's eyes got huge. "Wow that's.." She held up all ten of her fingers, "That's 6 more than this, can I use my toes too?"  
  
Willow laughed, "I think you better leave your shoes on."  
  
  
  
Later that evening after everyone had arrived back at the house, Dawn sat in her bedroom sending an email to one of her friends. She figured everyone else was busy helping Giles unpack or trying to fix up Ella's room. Dawn didn't hear the tiny feet creep across her room over the clickety-click of her keyboard.  
  
"BOO!!" Ella yelled, Dawn jumped and let out a yelp.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ella, you scared me."  
  
Ella giggled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay kid, what have you got there?" She asked indicating Ella's butterfly backpack, the child hadn't put it down since she'd arrived in the airport.  
  
"Oh, these are my reallllllly special treasures, do you want to see?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn said leaving her email unattended. She picked up the small child and put her on the bed.  
  
"Okay, now pays close attentions cause this is important." Ella said, being sure to make close eye contact with Dawn and making her most serious face.  
  
"Okay." Dawn said smiling.  
  
"This." She said dramatically. "is my coloring book. It's got Pooh bear on it. Uncle Giles bought it for me before we left cause I was crying. Planes are scary."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they would be to someone your size."  
  
Ella nodded and pulled something else from the bag, "This is my pink crayon." She held up a hot pink crayon like it was her prized possession.  
  
Dawn laughed, "That's very pretty sweetie, but don't you have any other colors or is Giles holding out on you?"  
  
"No, Uncle Giles bought me a whole box of colors but I like the pink one the best. The other colors are all together in my suitcase."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"This is my Barbie!" She said pulling out her Barbie doll by the hair, the poor thing was half naked and her hair was in desperate need of combing. "I've had her for a forever." Dawn tried to suppress her laugh, "she's very pretty."  
  
"I know." Ella was busy searching through her bag again, "This is fuzzy." The child pulled a plush bunny with soft brown fur out of her bag. Dawn could tell it had been loved.  
  
"Awww, Ella, he's cute."  
  
"She." The small child said pointing to the bow on the rabbit's ears.  
  
"Sorry, she's cute.. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Never ever show Anya that okay?"  
  
"Hmmmm, why?"  
  
"Because she's scared of bunnies."  
  
Ella frowned, "Why is she scared of little bunnies? They got cute little tails and ears and pink noses."  
  
"I'm not quite sure really."  
  
Ella shrugged and began searching through her bag again, "This is blankie." She held up a warn pink blanket. "I love it, and this is the most specialist of all so pay attention." She pulled out a picture, "This is mommy and daddy and Ella." The tiny child said looking sad.  
  
"Oh sweetie." Dawn said, pulling the small child in closer to her. The faces in the picture stared back at her, a beautiful young woman with brown curly hair just like Ella and a handsome younger man, much younger and less stuffy looking than your average Watcher.  
  
"I miss them lots sometimes."  
  
Dawn kissed Ella on the top of her head, "I'm sure you do sweetie."  
  
"But they loved me very lots much and they watch over me and keep me safe. That's what Uncle Giles said, that they loved me enough to die for me."  
  
Dawn nodded as she held back the tears that seemed to be building up behind her own eyes. "I'm sure they loved you tons."  
  
"Where's your mommy?" "She's not here anymore."  
  
"Did she die?"  
  
"Yeah El, she died."  
  
Ella looked up at Dawn and reached up and placed two tiny hands on Dawn's cheeks. "I'm sorry, it'll be okay your mommy loved you lots and tons like mine."  
  
"I know she did Ella, thank you."  
  
"Did bad people hurt your mommy too?"  
  
"No Ella, my mom was sick."  
  
Ella frowned a little, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright Ella, I miss her but it's okay."  
  
Giles stood outside the door to Dawn's bedroom watching the entire exchange between Ella and Dawn. His heart felt comforted seeing that Ella had already bonded so well with Dawn. Giles had feared that the move to America would have been too much trauma for the little girl, but he could tell she'd found a very special friend in Dawn. He knew that this new relationship would do wonders, for both the girls.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's bedtime for you little miss." He said sticking his head into Dawn's room.  
  
"But Uncle Giillles" Ella whined. "I wanna stay with Dawn!" She crossed her arms and made her resolve face, which was remarkably similar to Willow's.  
  
Giles looked helplessly at Dawn.  
  
"It's alright, she can stay in here with me tonight if she likes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, big bed, little body."  
  
"I warn you, she kicks."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "Giles, give me a break. Are you forgetting who my old sister is? The slayer? Used to climb into her bed when I was little when I had nightmares, and she kicked like she was fighting a big bad."  
  
Giles smiled a little and nodded."Okay Dawn, thank you." "No problem."  
  
"Makes sure she gets some sleep."  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best." Dawn said knowing full well the child had too many questions with too many answers to sleep.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah El?"  
  
"Your sister has babies in her tummy."  
  
"Yep, she sure does."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Okay." Dawn said, afraid she knew where this one was going.  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
Dawn giggled a little, "Ask Willow in the morning okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face before climbing into bed next to Angel.  
  
"What's wrong honey? Everything okay in there?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach, as if he could feel what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine, I'm just fat."  
  
"You aren't fat."  
  
"Are so."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I'm fat."  
  
"You're beautiful and pregnant, NOT fat."  
  
Buffy looked like she was going to cry, "You don't love me anymore."  
  
"No babe, that's not true. Come here." He pulled her in close to his warm body and kissed her on the head. "You're beautiful and I love you and those babies more than anything in the world." He rubbed his hand lovingly on her belly.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I really do." He kissed her again, this time a lingering one on the lips.  
  
She looked up at him, wiping a tear from under her eye. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just the hormones."  
  
Angel smiled, "I know, it's okay."  
  
Buffy pushed her body back into Angel a little and snuggled down comfortably, obviously over her upset.  
  
"Just think, we're going to have two little girls in four months."  
  
"I know, I can't wait. but I can wait, because while they're in here." She rubbed her stomach lovingly, "I can keep them safe, but, once they're out here, there's only so much I can do."  
  
Angel smiled a little and slipped out from under Buffy, kissing her rounded belly, "It'll be fine, we'll all be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Okay, I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry for the lack of Angel/Buffyness, I just had to introduce that little Ella. So what do you guys think? Is the little one a keeper? She won't dominate the other stories so much!" 


	7. Practice for Parenthood

September 6th, 2003  
  
Dawn opened her eyes slightly when she heard the sound of two little feet creeping across her bedroom floor. A small noise escaped from her mouth as the bright morning light that came in through her window fell upon her face, yet she didn't move. Dawn could almost feel the extreme efforts of Ella to suppress the giggles that were rising up through her small body. Then, Dawn braced herself in her bed the best she could for what was to come.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!!" Ella giggled as she pulled herself up onto Dawn's bed and began to jump up and down.  
  
"Oh, come on El, five more minutes?"  
  
Ella whined and sat down on the pillow next to Dawn's head. "But it's late, and I'm hungry, and I missed you."  
  
Dawn smiled but then looked thoughtful, "You missed me in the 9 hours you've been sleeping?"  
  
Ella giggled some and then nodded, " Of course I missed you very much. Will you come with me downstairs now....pwease?" She tugged on Dawn's hand.  
  
"Alright kiddo, give me a second." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Isn't Willow making pancakes? That's what she usually does."  
  
Ella shook her head, "No silly, Willow's taking Uncle Giles to the airport member? He's goin back to London for a few days to take care of some beeswax."  
  
"Business." Dawn corrected.  
  
"For some business." Ella nodded proudly.  
  
"Alright," Dawn said as she pulled her legs out from under the covers and stood up. "Let's get you some food in that tummy before you starve." She winked at the child and Ella giggled.  
  
"Can I have a piggy back ride?"  
  
Dawn thought for a second and then turned her back towards the bed where Ella was eagerly waiting. "Hop on."  
  
Ella continued to chatter loudly as Dawn exited her room and went into the hall.  
  
"Shhhh." She pressed her finger to her lips, "Remember El, Buffy needs extra rest for the babies, I bet she's still sleeping."  
  
Ella was instantly quieted by this and pressed her finger to her lips in the same fashion as Dawn. Once Dawn reached the bottom of the stairs with Ella and was assured they were far enough away from her sister's bedroom, she began to talk with the child again.  
  
"Shhh!" Ella said pressing her finger to her lips.  
  
"What? Buffy can't hear us down here."  
  
Ella pointed to Xander's room, " But Xander never gets up before 12 if he doesn't have to. We should be quiet for him too."  
  
Dawn smiled at the child, "He paid you to tell me that didn't he?"  
  
"Five dollars is a lot!"  
  
Dawn smiled, "Okay kid, we'll be quiet, but not as quiet."  
  
When Dawn reached the kitchen with Ella, she tried to set the child down, but Ella's grip around Dawn's neck just tightened.  
  
"Come on El, get down."  
  
"Nuh, Willow always lets me sit on the counter and so does Xander and Anya and...."  
  
"Okay El, get the picture." She placed the child on the counter. "Now let's see what we've got here. What are you hungry for?"  
  
"Pancakes!!"  
  
"Pancakes it is then." Dawn began to dig through the pantry for the pancake mix. "Ah, here it is." She pulled it out and placed in on the counter next to Ella.  
  
"You need eggs."  
  
"I know, but first..." Dawn continued to dig through the pantry pulling out various items, "Peanut butter, jelly, strawberry syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips...."  
  
Ella's eyes grew wide as Dawn's pile of various food continued to grow, " That's not how Willow makes pancakes."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I like to experiment in the kitchen."  
  
"Mmmmm, okay if you're sure."  
  
"I'm positive El." Dawn said as she began mixing the various ingredients in a big bowl.  
"Mmm." Buffy groaned a little a rubbed her stomach, her eyes still remaining closed, "it's my kicking alarm clock."  
  
"Morning beautiful." Angel said as he reached up and brushed some of her hair off her forehead.  
  
Buffy smiled and opened her eyes, "Morning, how long have you been watching me sleep?"  
  
Angel smiled a little and Buffy could have sworn that he blushed, "A while." He lowered his head down to hers and their lips met for a lingering kiss, "how are you feeling? No contractions right?"  
  
"Nope, just lots of kicking. I feel pretty good."  
  
"Good." Angel pulled the covers back a little and lifted Buffy's shit to reveal her swollen belly, "Morning my little baby girls, did you wake your mommy up? How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"They're very hungry, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay, you go on down without me, I'll be down in a little bit." He said getting up long enough to help Buffy out of bed.  
  
"Love you." She said kissing him.  
  
"I love you too babe."  
  
Buffy half walked half waddled down the stairs into the living room when a strange smell entered her nose.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she said as she sniffed the air. She thought for a second, "Oh, Dawnie must be cooking." She walked into the kitchen and found Ella sitting on the counter poking a strangely colored pancake.  
  
"Buffy!!" Ella squealed and held out her arms to the slayer.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." She said wrapping her arms around the child and giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Morning Buffy, morning babies." She said lowering her head to Buffy's stomach and giving it a gentle kiss. Buffy smiled.  
  
"So what have you got to eat there?"  
  
"A Dawncake."  
  
"How is it?"  
  
Ella shrugged and crinkled up her nose at the concoction apprehensively. "It smells funny."  
  
"Yeah, well, Dawn's like me, not big on the domestic. Let's just put this aside and I'll fix you something else." Ella happily pushed the plate aside. "Where is Dawn anyway?"  
  
"She went outside to get the paper, but I think she went to go talk to that boy, I saw him walking by."  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm, that one!"  
  
"Well, let's just let Dawnie talk. So what do you want?"  
  
"Hmmm, what are you and babies going to eat."  
  
"Well... I think the babies want some Oreo's and milk."  
  
Ella looked shocked, "For breakfast?"  
  
Buffy smiled at the small girl and nodded, "We can't deny them what they want can we?"  
  
Ella shook her head and her brown curls danced around, "No way!"  
  
"Alright then, let's eat, just...don't tell Angel or Uncle Giles okay?"  
  
"Deal!" Ella said smiling, her eyes growing wide and she dipped a cookie into the milk.  
  
"Hey Buff, you're up!" Dawn said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Dawn." She said kissing her sister on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep okay?"  
  
"I slept alright, these little babies are pretty active most of the time."  
  
"And how are my two little nieces?" Dawn asked placing her hand on her sister's belly. The babies gave their obvious reply with a swift and hard kick to the response of Dawn's touch.  
  
"Active and strong." Buffy said wincing a little.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just starting to hurt when they do that."  
  
"Awww," Dawn rubbed her sister's stomach, "Be nice to mommy girls."  
  
"We're eatin' cookies!" Ella exclaimed happily, Oreo's smeared over her mouth.  
  
"I see that." Dawn said smiling, "Gimme!" Dawn reached for an Oreo and dunked it into her sister's glass of milk.  
  
"Twist?" Buffy asking holding one side of an Oreo up, offering the other side to her sister.  
  
"Sure." Dawn took the other half of the cookie and twisted.  
  
"Ha! I got the cream!"  
  
Dawn whined, "You always get the cream!"  
  
"The babies need it."  
  
" Sure they do." Dawn said jokingly.  
  
Ella pouted a little, it was obvious the child was feeling left out of the sisterly bonding. "Twist Dawnie?" She said copying the motions of Buffy.  
  
"Of course El, gotta give me a kiss first though!" She said scooping the child up and ticking her. Ella giggled happily.  
  
"We love you El, you know that right sweetie?" Buffy asked touching some of the child's soft curls.  
  
Ella nodded, "Love you too."  
  
"So what do you want to do today kid?"  
  
Ella looked thoughtfully for a moment, "Can we go swimming?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ella nodded, "yes, I want to go swimming."  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked at each other, "Well, it's a little cool, but there's that heated pool."  
  
"I read swimming is great exercise for pregnant women."  
  
"Yeah, it might take some of the pressure off my back."  
  
Dawn looked at Ella, "Okay kid, swimming it is. But let's wait for Willow to get back and Xander to wake up."  
  
"K." Ella said, obviously pleased.  
Later that day Buffy sat in Ella's room helping her put her swimsuit on. The child was capable, but sometimes she had problems telling the front from the back.  
  
"Okay El, step in." She said from her place on the floor where she held the bottoms of the child's two-piece suit."No, other foot El." The child reached out for Buffy's shoulder for support and put her right leg in the correct hole.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright to go Buffy?" Angel asked from where he stood in the doorway to Ella's room.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Angel, I'm fine, I'm pregnant, I'm not dead. I haven't had any contractions and I'm not going to." She said helping Ella get her top on, "Right El?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I know, I just worry." Angel said walking to his girlfriend and offering her a hand to help her stand.  
  
"I know you do, but we're FINE, really!." She said taking his hand and placing it on her swollen belly.  
  
Angel nodded and kissed Buffy. A giggled escaped from Ella's mouth.  
  
"Alright you, you're all ready, take your flip flops and go find Dawnie, we'll be down in a second."  
  
"Okay!" She said skipping out of the room.  
  
Buffy came downstairs to join the rest of the gang in the living room followed by Angel, she was wearing a stylish maternity tankini and Angel was wearing brightly colored swim shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt, very out of character for him.  
  
"Everybody ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am very much ready for a fun filled day in the sun with the talkative little child." Anya's statement attracted some glances from the group.  
  
"I think what Anya's tryin to say is let's go."  
  
"I've got the snacks." Dawn said walking out the door with the cooler.  
  
"I've got the sunscreen." Willow was always in charge of the sunscreen due to the extreme fairness of her skin.  
  
"I've got the drinks." Anya said as she followed Willow out the door.  
  
"Well kid, Angel's driving and Buffy's already in the car, guess that means I've got you huh?"  
  
"Yep, can I ride on your shoulders?"  
  
"Sure El, you know Uncle Xander's all about fun, let's go." He said scooping up the small child with ease and putting her on his shoulders.  
"Will you help me with my arm floaties?" Ella asked extending her arm to Buffy who was resting on a lawn chair.  
  
"Sure sweetie, come a little closer." She blew up the pink arm flotation devices with ease and sent Ella on her way to the water.  
  
"Aren't you gonna come swimming?"  
  
"Of course, I'm just going to sit here in the sun for a little bit, it feels nice. There's Dawn, you go splash her okay?"  
  
The child grinned and skipped off to where Dawn was already swimming.  
  
"Don't let her out of your sight okay?" Buffy warned Dawn from where she sat.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Catch me!!" Ella squealed before jumping into the water. Dawn was not quite prepared to catch the child so Angel stepped in.  
  
Ella laughed, "that was fun!"  
  
Xander, Angel, Dawn and Ella played in the water while Buffy, Anya, and Willow sat around discussing plans for the baby shower and other various "girl talk" conversations.  
  
"Adult swim!" The lifeguard's whistle warned.  
  
"Come on El." Dawn said picking the girl up and carrying her out of the water.  
  
While Dawn walked off with Ella, Buffy found adult swim as the perfect opportunity to get in the water and enjoy some time with Angel.  
  
"Hey babe." He whispered into her ear, pulling her body close to his. "How are you feeling beautiful."  
  
"I'm fine, this water feels great." She paused for a moment, " You still think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Look at me I'm huge."  
  
"The only part of you that's gotten any bigger is your stomach and that's all babies." Angel was right, besides Buffy's growing abdomen, unless you saw her from a profile you'd never know she was pregnant.  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed him, "You're too kind, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
Dawn walked holding Ella's hand as they walked through the garden that was next to the pool.  
  
"You're real lucky."  
  
"Why's that El?"  
  
"Cause you gots a sister."  
  
Dawn smiled a little, " Buffy's pretty cool huh?"  
  
Ella nodded and tears began to form in her beautiful blue eyes, "I wish I had a sister, I wish I had a family."  
  
"Oh sweetie," Dawn said as she sat down and pulled the girl into her lap, "You miss your mommy and daddy don't you?"  
  
The child nodded, "I love Uncle Giles but I really miss them."  
  
"I know El." She said kissing the child's forehead. "But you know, you do have a family."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, you have me, Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, your Uncle Giles, we all love you very much. We're your family."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dawn nodded and choked back some of her own tears, "Believe me kiddo, all you need for a family is love, not blood, I know that better than anyone. In fact, you could be my little sister."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Your family's where your heart is, I learned that lesson from a very special person on her birthday."  
  
Ella looked at Dawn for a second and then wrapped her arms around the teen's neck, "I love you lots Dawn."  
  
"I love you too Ella."  
  
The child released Dawn from her grip and sat back for a moment looking at Dawn.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Okay El."  
  
"What are those?" She asked running one of her tiny fingers along one of the scars on Dawn's stomach that were now revealed by her swim suit.  
  
"I got cut."  
  
Ella frowned, "Bad?"  
  
"It was a few years ago El, I'm fine now."  
  
"Did a bad monster hurt you?"  
  
Dawn thought for a second on how to respond to the child's question, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, there are lots of people here to protect you from everything. And like I said, I'm FINE now, they're just scars."  
  
Ella tipped her head as she considered Dawn's answer and nodded, "Okay."  
  
"Come on, let's go back and swim with everyone else." She said as she took Ella's hand and began walking back to the pool.  
Later that night, an exhausted Buffy lay on her side, a body pillow supporting the weight of her stomach. Angel was rubbing her back lovingly.  
  
"Mmm, that feels good, what would I do without you?"  
  
Angel smiled, "Pay your sister?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Probably."  
  
"Are you alright, you don't look so great."  
  
Buffy sighed, "For the millionth time today, I'm fine Angel." Her expression softened when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry, It's just hormones, plus your two little daughter's who play soccer with my bladder and other important internal organs. I'm sure you're sick of hearing that by now." She smiled, "I'm just exhausted."  
  
"Think you maybe overdid it a little today?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Maybe a little, just getting Ella into bed with the help of Dawn was exhausting. What if I can't do this? Ella exhausts me and we've only had her for today. And she's three, what am I going to do with two little girls? I'm going to be a horrible mother."  
  
Angel stroked her hair, "No you aren't, you're wonderful with Ella, and you are NOT going to be a horrible mother."  
  
"But I'm a Slayer and my instincts are to kill and hurt and hunt."  
  
"Babe, those are only your instincts because you do it to protect the one's you love. You know that. Besides, look at Dawn, you've nurtured her wonderfully, and she's not even your daughter."  
  
Buffy slowly turned over to face Angel, "You think?"  
  
"I know, Dawn's grown in to this beautiful, wonderful woman."  
  
Buffy smiled, "She's pretty great huh?"  
  
Angel nodded and bent to kiss Buffy but they were interrupted by a loud, shrill scream.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with terror as she looked at Angel, "That's Ella." Before the words had even come out of her mouth, Angel had jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, rushing to Ella's bedroom. Buffy followed, and when she reached Ella's room she found Willow, Angel, and Dawn all kneeling by the child's bed. Her face was tearstained and she was still screaming.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Did anything hurt you?" Ella was surrounded by questions from the adults. She just sat there, half crying half screaming.  
  
"Back off a little you guys." Buffy said walking into the room. "Come here baby." She said as she approached the bed and the small child held out her arms to her. Buffy's motherly instinct took over and she picked Ella up, her screaming stopped as she buried her face in Buffy's shoulder, but she continued to cry.  
  
"Buffy, careful, you shouldn't be lifting her."  
  
"It's fine Angel, I've got her." She said as she ran her hand up and down Ella's back. "You're okay sweetie, I've got you." She slowly walked around the room with Ella.  
  
"I'm going to call Giles, see if she's done this before." Angel said quickly leaving the room, concern for the child lining his face.  
  
"Dawn can you go get El some water? And Will, could you check around the room a little? Make sure there are no real monsters under the bed or in the closet."  
"Of course."  
  
"Shhh, come on baby, let's go back to my room." Buffy said as she left the room with Ella.  
  
".....It happens sometimes, just check her out and make sure she's not hurt. Tell her I love her."  
  
"God Giles, I don't think I can do this, be a dad, when I thought someone had hurt Ella tonight I felt like the animal in me was coming back and she's not even my child."  
  
Angel heard a half laugh half sigh escape from the Watcher, " Angel, that doesn't mean you'll be a bad father or become a vampire again, it means you'll be a great father. Those are perfectly normal feelings for anyone when someone they love is put in danger. I appreciate that you care for Ella so much, it means a lot to me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you. And don't worry, you'll be a wonderful father, you're great with Ella. She really loves you."  
  
"She's a great kid."  
  
"I miss her terribly."  
  
"I'm sure you do, you'll be home soon though."  
  
"Where is she? Is she alright now?"  
  
"She's stopped screaming, Buffy's got her."  
  
" Okay good, if you need me just ring."  
  
"I will, goodnight."  
  
At the same time of Angel's phone conversation, Buffy sat with Ella on her bed. Tears still rolled down the child's face.  
  
"You're okay Ella." She said as she ran her thumb gently over the child's cheeks, wiping the tears away. Ella sniffled. "Nothing hurts right, no monsters came and hurt you?"  
  
Ella shook her head and whispered, "no."  
  
"Come here." She said patting the place on the bed closest to her. Ella quickly crawled closer and gladly snuggled up next to Buffy. "Just get scared sometimes huh sweetie?" She asked rubbing the child's back.  
  
"Is she okay?" Willow asking bursting into the room followed by Dawn.  
  
"Here's her water."  
  
"She's okay." She said motioning for Dawn and Willow to come sit on the bed.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you scared us." Willow said bending over to kiss Ella's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay." Willow said before saying her goodnights and heading off to bed.  
  
Dawn sat down on the other side of Buffy and leaned on her sister, "You scared me too kiddo." She said as she reached out to brush a tear from Ella's cheek.  
  
"Scares all around tonight, it's all okay now. Let's just lay here."  
  
Ella gently rested her head on Buffy's growing stomach and closed her eyes while Buffy rubbed her back.  
  
Dawn looked hopefully at her sister, "Rub mine too?"  
  
"Alright Dawnie." Buffy said as she took her free hand and started to rub her sister's back.  
  
"I think El's asleep." Dawn whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, her breathing's changed."  
  
"Good, she can just stay here with me for the night."  
  
Angel came walking back into the room; he paused and smiled, "Got company?"  
  
"Yes, and some of our company is sleeping so shush."  
  
"I called Giles he said she has Night....."  
  
"Terrors, I know, knew as soon as I saw her. Dawnie used to have them all the time, just wake up screaming and crying."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Dawn asked picking up her head and looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Scared mom to death a couple of times."  
  
Dawn smiled and put her head back down.  
  
"I don't have the heart to move Ella, I'll go sleep on the couch."  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Does that mean I can stay too?"  
  
"Okay Dawn." "So we're all okay? Ella's fine, babies are fine?" Angel asked coming closer and softly placing his hand on her belly.  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine." She said before kissing him.  
  
"You're going to make a great mother." He whispered.  
  
"And you're going to make a wonderful father." She whispered back at him.  
  
"I love you beautiful."  
  
"Love you too." They were interrupted by Dawn making fake gagging sounds and giggling.  
  
"Goodnight Dawn." Angel said before leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight lover boy." She giggled.  
  
"Bitch." Buffy whispered after Angel had left the room.  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Sure do, Goodnight Dawnie."  
**Sorry this took SO long to update, I've been very busy and my best friend was in the hospital. Look for more chapters more Buffy/Angel centered to come. It's getting close to baby time! And there are a few more surprises on the way! Keep reading and responding!** 


	8. Prophecy

September 24th, 2003  
Dawn looked up from her reading when she heard a loud and extremely over exaggerated sigh escape from Ella.  
  
"Something wrong El?"  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Bored?" Dawn asking looking down at the child who was sitting in a sea of toys. "How can you be bored, you have an entire toy store down there."  
  
"None of the adults will play with me."  
  
"They're all busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Dawn thought about how to answer the question for a second, truth was they were all in the basement talking about slaying and big evil bad things, "Doing stuff that you're too young to hear about."  
  
Ella sighed, "That's the story of my life."  
  
Dawn laughed, "You sure you're only three?"  
  
"Will you play with me?"  
  
"I just spent the last three hours playing with you, I'm sorry, I've got to get this reading done."  
  
Ella pouted and mumbled under her breath, "No fair."  
  
"It is too fair sweetie, we're just busy, I'm sorry."  
  
Ella continued to grumble from her place on the floor as she struggled to hold both a Ken and a Barbie and give them each their own voices.  
  
"Hello babe, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Ella said as she attempted to lower her voice to sound more like Ken. "Of course I'd love to honey bunches." Ella said making her voice even higher than normal.  
  
Dawn burst out laughing and Ella pouted, her lower lip protruding out, "Don't laugh at me, you're the one who's making me play all by myself, I have to make the right voices, usually Xander makes Ken's voice."  
  
"Aww, come here kiddo, I'm not making fun of you, you're just cute." She said patting the space next to her on the couch. "So you've been playing Barbie with Xander huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No wonder Ken called Barbie babe, think we need to find you some kids your own age to hang out with, you're going to get corrupted."  
  
"What's irrupted?"  
  
"Corrupted....it means... Eh never mind, don't worry about it. Now can I go back to reading?"  
  
Ella nodded, "Will you read what you're reading to me?"  
  
"It's just boring school stuff...." Dawn was interrupted when she heard Buffy coming up the stairs grumbling.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked as Buffy sat down next to her.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"They KICKED me out!"  
  
"They won't let me stay around either." Ella said pouting.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"ALL of them, the Slayeretts kicked ME the SLAYER out, ARGH!"  
  
"Why?" Dawn said, her voice remaining calm even though her sister was yelling.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant, Stress isn't good for the babies, you need to rest, go take a nap, go lay down, go eat, blah blah blah!"  
  
"Okay rant woman, just calm down."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Sorry."  
  
"Ever think they could have a point?"  
  
"I know they have a point it's just... I'm still Buffy, I'm just pregnant, I know my body, they're fine, I'm fine, we're all fine."  
  
Dawn reached out and rubbed her hand over her sister's round belly, "I know, but everyone just wants to be extra careful, you've got babies on board."  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything to put them anywhere near harms way."  
  
"I know, everyone's just making sure you've slowed down enough, you're not exactly good at taking care of yourself, always take care of everyone else, for once let us take care of you."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Alright fine, I'll reduce my stress level, relax more.."  
  
"Enjoy it, it won't last forever."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I know, and I do, for the most part."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I think I upset the babies, they're kicking me like crazy."  
  
Dawn leaned over and put her mouth closer to her sister's stomach, "You're mommy isn't REALLY this crazy, just ignore her, it's the hormones."  
  
"Ha, very funny."  
  
"Well, they have a right to know that their mother really isn't a completely insane woman..." Dawn saw the look on Buffy's face and added, "who's the best older sister in the world and who I love dearly."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, so what are you two up to?"  
  
"Well, I was TRYING to read, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen."  
  
"I was bein' bored and hungry!" Ella said sighing.  
  
"I thought you were just bored."  
  
"My tummy changed its mind Dawnie."  
  
"Well, I don't know about Dawn but I'm hungry too. How does a nice trip to McDonalds sound?"  
  
"It sounds like very very much fun."  
  
"McDonalds?" Dawn said giving her sister a questioning glance.  
  
"Ah, you haven't mastered the mind of a three year old yet, it's like three year old heaven, right El?"  
  
"Yes! Good food!"  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Buffy said taking Ella's hand. "You want to come Dawn?"  
  
Dawn sighed and thought for a second, then closed her book, "Why not, wait for me."  
The Scooby Gang all sat around a table in the Summer's basement which had been transformed into Slayer Central. All of them, Willow, Xander, Anya, Angel, and Spike, with three empty chairs that were reserved for Buffy, Dawn, and Giles.  
  
"I feel bad for kicking her out, she was pretty upset."  
  
"We did what was best for her Red, she needs her rest."  
  
"She's just moody, she's over it, looked pretty happy when she came down to tell us she was taking El and Dawn to get something to eat."  
  
Anya shook her head in amazement, "I'm not sure why anyone would be so thrilled about going to eat hamburgers that aren't even made out of meat..."  
  
"That was the Doublemeat Palace, remember?"  
  
"Yes Xander, but I'm sure it's a conspiracy against all Americans"  
  
"You two don't get started.." Angel was interrupted when the phone rang, Willow jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she said brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.  
  
"Willow dear?"  
  
"Hi Giles! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
  
"Peachy." Willow said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Things not going so well?"  
  
"Buffy's just moody, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's normal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is she there by the way?"  
  
"No, she took your little one to get something to eat, but I can tell her you called."  
  
"Actually, I was wishing to speak to you without Buffy being present."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Actually, there's a prophecy the Council has alerted me to."  
  
Willow sighed, "Let me guess, mass destruction, giant snakes, the most power evil on Earth...."  
  
"Actually, I believe it's about the babies."  
  
Willow looked shocked, "The babies?" Angel jumped up hearing the question escape from the witches' mouth and quickly came to her to try to get some information. She held her hand up to his face and silenced him, she then pushed a button and put Giles on speaker phone.  
  
"What about the babies?" Willow asked, a hint of panic rising in her voice.  
  
"They're going to grow up to be two very powerful women and there may be reason for some members of the demon community to try to prevent their birth from happening."  
  
"So you're telling me they'll be in danger the rest of their lives?"  
  
"No, no, not at all, according to this prophecy the only window of opportunity for anyone to try and stop them from entering this world will be while Buffy's in labor. Once they're here they're here and they will be safe and lead a perfectly normal life."  
  
"But they're powerful?"  
  
"Oh yes, they have the potential to be extremely powerful."  
  
"Buffy powerful?"  
  
"I'd imagine the girls will be very much like their mother, yes."  
  
"So what do you suggest? Do we tell Buffy?"  
  
"That's up to you lot, I wouldn't risk stressing her out too much, the fact that the babies will be safe after they're born won't prevent normal pregnancy complications."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"This is just a precaution, but I'd like to be sure there is a backup plan incase in the end it turns out it's safer for Buffy to deliver in the house where we can better protect her."  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"I'd like you to train to be her midwife."  
  
"Me? What? No..I don't know about this Giles. We've got three months tops. Besides, don't you want someone with experience, I've never even seen puppies being born, much less delivered two human children."  
  
"Willow, you're brilliant and an extremely quick learner, above all else you're her best friend and she trusts you."  
  
"And how exactly will I go about this?"  
  
"Talk to Buffy's doctor, learn as much as you can. My flight arrives tomorrow and we'll figure something more out, alright?"  
  
Willow sighed, "Okay."  
  
"Oh, by the way, Dawn's 17th birthday is on the 26th right?"  
  
"Yep, we're having a little party for her."  
  
"Alright, I'll have to pick something up. Give the others my love and a kiss to Ella."  
  
"Okay, thank you Giles."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Willow hung up the phone and stood looking at the shocked faces of her friends.  
  
"Well that was a big ol' bombshell." Xander said, the first to speak.  
"Prophecy's suck!"  
  
"So do we tell her?" Willow asked.  
  
"We have to Red, they're her children, 'sides she's a quick one, she'll figure something out."  
  
"As much as I hate this, I have to agree with Spike."  
  
Angel sighed, "Me too, and I think Buffy will be okay with this....in the end as long as the girls are safe and happy."  
  
Willow nodded, "yeah, but I'm not sure how easy it'll be to turn Buffy on to the idea of a homebirth, I think she was kind of planning on drugs."  
  
"She hates hospitals with a passion, member Will? Might not be as hard as you think."  
  
"I was a midwife, once, a long LONG time ago. I can help." Anya offered out of nowhere.  
  
"You were a midwife?"  
  
"Yes, best in the town, delivered hundreds of babies, never lost a baby or a mother."  
  
"Wow, that'll be..helpful."  
  
Anya nodded, "Things change, but I'm sure between me and a training center you'll be ready in no time. We'll have to get some supplies.."  
  
"She's so hot when she's smart." Xander mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"We'll arrange all the details later, let's just get through Dawn's birthday before we tell Buffy, Dawn deserves a something normal."  
  
"Do we tell Dawn?"  
  
"When we tell Buffy, she might want to help out, these are her nieces."  
  
"Okay, so it's agreed, we keep this under lock and key until we figure out something more?" Angel said has he looked around the room. They all nodded.  
  
"Okay then, let's go upstairs, we can talk about this again later." 


End file.
